deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanon and Shion Ozu
Kanon and Shion Ozu are Coppelion, genetically engineered humans immune to radiation, and two antagonists the anime and manga Coppelion. They were created in a 2018, after Tokyo was abandoned because of nuclear accident that irradiated the entire city. Kanon and Shion were both clones of actress Kuon Ozu, who was later discovered to be a serial killer. Both Kanon and Shion inherited their mother's violent, sadistic personality, first being displayed in their habit of bullying other students at the Copellion training facility. After discovering the Coppelion were engineered to have a short lifespan, both Kanon and Shion made it their mission to take revenge against humanity. Both of the Ozu Sisters were assigned to the "clean-up" unit, as part of a squad led by Haruto Kurosawa. Ostensibly, the clean up units are tasked with removing and disposing of nuclear wastes and other heavily irradiated material. However, they secretly have another function- eliminating "defective" Coppelion. As such, Kanon and Shion much higher levels of combat training than their counterparts in the "rescue units". Like all Coppelion, Kanon and Shion are genetically engineered with other special abilities beyond their immunity to radiation. Kanon's genes were spliced with those of an electric eel, allowing her to create electrical discharges at will, however, if she does this near water, there is a danger she will electrocute herself. Shion has superhuman strength, estimated at about ten times that of a peak human strength, being strong enough to punch through concrete. Battle vs. The Lone Wanderer and Fawkes (by SPARTAN 119) ''Alternate universe in terms of both series canon '' Kanon and Shion Ozu had succeeded- they had detonated the bomb in the ruined nuclear power plant, and released radiation over all of Japan. They had taken revenge on the human race who dared create sapient beings as disposable tools. And yet, they were not dead... instead, they were surrounded by the ruins of a devastated city, into a square surrounded by ruined skyscrapers on all sides. They had no idea where they were or how they got there- the place looked nothing like Tokyo- the battered remains of signs were all in English, and all the cars looked like something out of the 1950s. Quite apart from that, a ruined electronics store appeared to be selling televisions that looked out of the same period, but also computers that looked like something out of the 1980s. If the anachronistic tech was not enough to tell them something strange, that was made abundantly clear when a man in heavy metal armor exited a subway station across the road along with a far larger figure, a humanoid about eight feet tall with yellow skin. "What the hell is that?!", Kanon asked, pointing at the mysterious man. "Whoever he is, let's kill him- looks like he might actually put up a fight, should be fun!", Shion replied. The twin psychopathic clones of a serial drew their weapons, Shion dual wielding a revolver and katana, while Kanon got out her M-79 grenade launcher and took aim. Kanon fired a grenade at the pair, which arced through the air and slammed into its target. About 100 meters away, the Lone Wanderer spotted the grenade arcing through the air. "Incoming fire!", Fawkes yelled, "Get away from the vehicles!" The Wanderer and his super mutant companion both got as far away from a Corvega Atomic V8 parked near near the entrance to the parking lot as possible. The nuclear-powered car was struck directly by the 40mm grenade and erupted into a massive fire and a miniature mushroom cloud as the nuclear reactor overloaded. The Wanderer and Fawkes, however, were several meters way, each of them being the corner of a building. The Wanderer activated his Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, or VATS. Immediately the two hostiles in the distance. The device told him exactly where to point his weapon, a missile launcher, but the target was too distant to get a reliable lock- only a ten percent chance of scoring a kill.... at least in most circumstances. This, however, was not most circumstances- on the other side of the square, there were several vehicles parked since the Great War of 2077. Now they would finally serve a most unintended purposes. The Wanderer fired his launcher across the square. As the missile streaked through the air, Kanon Ozu pushed her sister into a stairwell going down below the street, to a basement entrance of a building. Given what happened when she shot that car a moment ago... this could not be good. Kanon was right. A flash of flame covered everything above her as five nuclear cars exploded. Kanon and Shion, however, survived behind cover. Not having to worry about the radiation thanks to her augmented physiology, Kanon climbed back to street level, and pointed her hand at the larger of the two figures. A bolt of electricity streaked out towards Fawkes, only narrowly missing, striking Nuka-Cola machine about 100 meters way and sending it up in a flash of fire fitting for its name. "Looks like these guys have a Tesla Cannon", The Wanderer said, "Watch yourself out there!" "Agreed", Fawkes replied, before his response was punctuated by a shout of pain as he was hit by a second bolt from Kanon Ozu. The Wanderer was about to inquire about the condition of his comrade, but Fawkes soon made it clear he had survived the impact. "NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!", The mutant yelled, before he lowered his Gatling Laser to his him and fired a long burst, driving Kanon Ozu behind one of the wrecked cars. Soon afterwards, however, the Wanderer had reloaded his missile launcher, and fired a second shot. Kanon Ozu dove out of the way- the car reactor had already exploded, but this time, she was right in the line of fire. In so doing, she had jumped out into the open. Fawkes raised his Gatling Laser and fired a long burst, several beams burning through Kanon's flesh, the high-powered energy weapon killing her nearly instantly. "Next time, put up a fight!", Fawkes said. Having apparently neutralized the threat, the Wanderer and his mutant companion moved on, across the square. As they turned to leave the area, the Wanderer heard the sound of someone behind him. He drew his .44 magnum pistol and turned to face the threat, only to be face to face with what looked like a teenage girl with a katana. Shion Ozu took a swing at the man with a katana, determined to kill first him, then that... thing that was his companion. The strike barely missed her target, but hit his gun with such force that it literally cut straight through the weapon. The Lone Wanderer was shocked to see his revolver cut in half by the superhuman girl before he could get off a shot. He only barely dodged the girl's second attack, a punch with her right hand, which struck a streetlight pole with such force that the post was knocked over. The girl was too close to for Fawkes to get a clean shot at her, so he drew his Super Sledge, and prepared to go in close. However, that proved unnecessary as the Lone Wanderer pulled out the unique weapon he found in the Brotherhood Outcast's bunker- an electrified Chinese jian, the custom weapon of General Jingwei, having somehow found its way to the Capital Wasteland. The Wanderer only barely had time to parry the attack of the superhuman girl. He then pressed a button on on the hilt of the shock sword, activating the electric shock, which was conducted through the katana, into Shion Ozu's body. Shion let out a scream of pain as the electricity flowed through her body. Never expecting to face another who wielded the same weapon as her sister, Shion Ozu was temporarily stunned, just long enough for the Wanderer to thrust the sword, through her chest, right into her heart. Blood sprayed from the wound as Shion Ozu fell to her knees, coughing up still more blood. She fell face down on the ground, dead. The Wanderer then searched the body and took Shion's .44 magnum revolver, saying "I suppose this will work as a replacement for now", before he continued, taking the weapons from both girls- the grenade launcher could be useful, and as for the rest, they would fetch a few caps at any rate. WINNER: Lone Wanderer and Fawkes Expert's Opinion While Kanon and Shion Ozu possessed actual superpowers, namely superhuman strength and electrical discharge, they were not able to overcome the firepower of the Wanderer's missile launcher or Fawkes' Gatling Laser. Also of great importance were the Wanderer and Fawkes' far greater combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Warrior Pairs Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Future Warriors